Sangorella
by Singstar4
Summary: I haven't really seen any Cinderella stories were Kagome isnt cinderella, so I decided to write my own:) Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own the idea of Cinderella nor Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cinderella ~ Sango

Stepmother ~ Princess Kaguya (from the 2nd movie)

Stepsister 1 ~ Kagura

Stepsister 2 ~ Kikyo

Prince ~ Miroku

Prince's assistant ~ Shippou

King ~ Inuyasha

Queen ~ Kagome

Fairy Godmother ~ Kaede

Ch. 1

Sango scrubs the floor as hard as she can, wanting to get the floor clean before sunrise. She knows the moment Madame Kaguya wakes up she will want tea and everything clean. She sighs thankfully as she finishes, wiping her wet, weary hands on her tan apron. She knows that she needs to keep an eye on the time so that she can muffle the grandfather clock. That way, she won't have to deal with her "family" being cranky with her. She glances over at the clock and notices she only has 40 seconds before the clock strikes and the demons awake. She grabs her rags and runs over to the clock.

**DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! **

_Crap. _She thinks as she closes the door to the clock.

As if on cue both of her stepsisters scream as loud as they can. "SANGO!"

She sighs as she walks upstairs, not ready to face her two spoiled stepsisters. Especially at 4 in the morning.

She walks down the hallway to their joined room and opens the door. Kagome and Kikyo sat, steaming with anger on their beds, glaring at her.

"YOU ARE SO ARROGANT!" Kagura rages throwing her makeup stained pillows at Sango. Suddenly, Kikyo reaches across her bed and grabs her younger sisters arm, preventing her from throwing anything else. "Kikyo!"

"I'll handle this Kagura." She says, standing up from her bed. "Kagura is right. You are a horrible person who cares about no one but yourself." She closes in on Sango, pinning her to the wall by her shirt. "You should be more grateful that we saved you from that horrible village after your family was killed." Suddenly, she reaches behind Sango and presses on her bandages on her back through her shirt. Triggering pain from the still-healing arrow wound in her back.

Sango screams in agony, thrashing against Kikyo.

"Does it still hurt, Sango?"

Sango squeezes her eyes shut, forcing away her tears. She still isn't used to Kikyo's abuse. She tortures Sango mentally and physically. Causing a deadly combination of nightmares for the young girl.

"That's enough, Kikyo." Kikyo stops and lets go of Sango, letting her fall to the floor. Sango looks up and saw her stepmother, Madame Kaguya standing there in her silk robe. "She has more important things to do. Sango, stop sitting there like a wounded animal. Go. Get. Our. Tea."

Sango quickly gets up and runs out of the room, afraid that they will see her tears. She runs down the stairs and into the kitchen, locking it behind her. She collapsed before the fire, tears spilling down her face. Memories of her brother and father rush to her, causing her to double over in sobs.

She finally pulls herself together, gets up and walks over to the cupboard and pulls out 3 cups and a tea kettle. Because all 3 of them hate Sango and want to waste as much of her life as they can, they all decided that they each like separate kinds of tea. Sango smirked to herself as she wrapped up the herbs in little bags of cloth before setting the kettle on the fire. Then she started to make their pastries for breakfast, knowing she had time on her hands.

When the pastries are done and the tea is steaming hot, she sets their breakfast on trays and walks them up the stairs. She walks up to the girl's bedroom door, balancing one tray on her head and one on both her hands. She kicks the door open lightly, not wanting to wake them again. She carefully sets their breakfasts on their night tables. On her way out the door, she hides one of each of their shoes. Not enough to get her specifically in trouble, but enough to ruin their day.

When she goes to Madame Kaguya's room however, the former Princess is sitting up in bed, wide awake and brushing her hair. Not that Sango could ever mess with her. No, Kaguya is too clever. Sango would never be able to get away with anything.

"Good morning, Madame Kaguya." Sango says, placing the tray on Kaguya's night table. "How are you today?"

"What do you want, Sango?" Kaguya says, not even bothering to look at Sango.

"Am I allowed to go to the marketplace today?" Sango asks, silently praying Kaguya would say yes. "I need to get more herbs and food to make dinner."

Kaguya sits there for a moment, thinking it over. "Fine." She finally says, looking over at Sango. "But be back in time to make us lunch."

"Thank you Madame!" Sango exclaims, leaving Kaguya's room. She runs down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her breakfast, a basket, and her money before leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku sneaks around the palace, not wanting to be seen by his parents. He knows his mother is sleeping, but his father hardly ever sleeps. Finally he makes it to the stables, he quickly changes into more modest clothes. He runs up to his horse, gets onto it, and rides it to the town common.

He gets off the horse and sends it back to the palace, knowing Shippo will sent a carriage and guards to come and get him when they find out that he left.

He looks around the square, happy he remembered to bring his money. There are stands for roasted almonds, fine hats, exquisite suit jackets, fresh fruit, etc. He wanders through the stands, looking at all the items. He walks towards a fruit stand, but decides he doesn't want it at the last second, and turns around, running into a girl, knocking both of them over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he starts to apologize, scooting over to sit next to the girl.

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't mean to. It's nothing." Sango interrupts, having heard it all before.

"My name is Miroku." Miroku says, trying to keep who he is secret.

"My name is Sango." Sango responds, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Suddenly, Sango feels a hand on her behind, and she stiffens. "What the-"

Miroku grabs her hand, causing her to turn her head and look at him. "Sango, will you bear my children?"

Sango sits there, stunned into silence. Just as Miroku thought she was going to say yes, she slapped him so hard that he is still feeling it as she walks away.

"She didn't say no!" Miroku says pumping his fist in the air.

"She slapped you, you idiot." Miroku turns to see Shippou standing there, the carriage behind him. "Now please get in the carriage, Your Highness."

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Your parents will be furious." Shippou says, his face getting scared. "You know how your father gets when he is angry! Once he tried to cut off my tail!"

"But why are they mad? I'm going to be king someday, shouldn't I get to meet the people?"

"He's a prince!" Sango says quietly to herself as she hid behind one of the bread stands.

"Not if you keep asking girls to bear your children! Your mother is afraid that one day, one of them will actually take you up on that offer! Now let's go."

Miroku sighs, gets into the carriage and goes back to the large beautiful palace.

"I just rejected a prince!" Sango cries, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Suddenly, one of the clocks in the town struck 11:30, telling her to finish with her shopping and head to Madame Kaguya's house.

She quickly gathered up her purchases in her basket, and headed back, not wanting to be late.

**A.N ~ Hello Humans! I recently got this idea when I was talking to a friend about this setup. I have always noticed that in every Inuyasha fanfic, Inuyasha and Kagome are always the lead characters. Which I understand, they are the main characters of the anime, but the anime is their story! While I understand that some authors have specific ideas about these characters that can only work with certain characters, some of them just put them in roles that they don't seem to fit into. Then they are acting out of character, just to fit those roles. **

**Which brings me to Miroku. There is really only 2 options of how to write him character wise. You can either write him slightly pervy and caring or overly pervy and not really caring. I've seen him written both ways, and enjoy both ways equally, but I wrote him in the way I did because I think that he is a supportive character, but still REALLY likes women. So I didn't write him as the stereotypical prince, but as Miroku as a prince. I hope you enjoy my version of Cinderella! I'm going to introduce Kagome and Inuyasha in the next character!**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha paces around the throne room, glancing through the door and through the window each time he passes them. Kagome stares at her husband, growing more and more irritated by the second. She continues to try to read her book, trying to put aside her irritation and stay calm. "Inuyasha, I'm sure Miroku is fine."

"Shut it, Kagome." He shouts, not even looking at her. "I don't need your input."

_That did it._ Kagome thinks, slamming her book down on the small table next to her throne. "SIT BOY!" She yells, standing up out of her throne, about to torture Inuyasha further, when Miroku walks in. "Miroku!" She runs to him and kisses his cheek in greeting.

"Good morning, Mother." He says, his gaze landing on his father, laying on the floor, in a small crater. "What did he do this time?"

Before she can respond, Inuyasha growls, "Is that all you got, peasant?" Referring to the fact that Kagome was a peasant before she married him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She shrieks before storming out, pushed to her breaking point. "Come and talk to me later Miroku!" She yells from the hallway.

"Will do, Mother!" Miroku promises, sighing. He walks over to his father, carefully helping him out of the mess of tile and onto his throne, making a mental note to tell Shippou about it. "Dad, you really need to stop doing that."

Instead of arguing, Inuyasha chuckles, brushing pieces of tile out of his hair. "Nah, that's love, Miroku." Causing them to dissolve into laughter.

"Maybe that's why I'm scared of marriage." Miroku says, still chuckling. Inuyasha stops laughing and stares at him, suddenly serious.

"Are you really scared of marriage, Miroku?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at his son in disbelief.

"No!" Miroku says, shaking his head. "I'm scared of an arranged marriage."

"Where are you going with this, Miroku?"

"I want to fall in love! I want to get to know a girl before I marry her! Like you and mom."

"Miroku, I understand. If you want to meet her yourself, we'll set something up. Just don't run away like this when you're married."

"Thank you, Father!"

"Go talk to your mother. Maybe she'll have a better idea than me." Inuyasha says, waving him off.

Miroku opens the door and walks down the hallway to the archery room, where his mother was taking out her frustration. He watches as she lands 5 arrows a row at the bullseye with precision.

I get her attention and tell her what my father and I talked about. "We were thinking you would probably have an idea about how I can find my wife."

She thought about it for a moment before facing her son. "How about we throw a ball? We'll invite every girl in the land, and you can have equal opportunities with each other!"

"Send out the invitations."

**A.N~ I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload as quickly as I would like! I have a ton of stories going on and I just started going back to school. I am a busy bee! I'm not trying to complain and be whiny though! I like to be busy because then I don't have time to get in trouble! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry we put it up so late.**


End file.
